


Day 7: So good

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, These two are so perfect together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 7Praise kink





	Day 7: So good

Jefferson ‘Seaplane’ McDonough was one of the best helicopter pilots in the world, if he could say so, himself. He made the meanest margaritas, as well. In fact, in some parts of the world, he was more known for his margaritas than his skills as a pilot.

There was something else to, about Seaplane, and that was his taste when it came to romance. Being a looker, he’d had plenty of encounters all over the world, plenty of men and women, throwing themselves at him, but none of them had meant anything to him. There was only a certain type that could get his motor running, and he felt it never so strongly like he did around a certain archeology professor named Sheldon ‘Shelly’ Oberon. The man was the most wonderful, most beautiful thing Jefferson had ever seen in his life. He was much older than Jefferson, which suited him perfectly, he wasn’t tall, like Smolder or some of Jeff’s other friends, which suited him even more, he was heavy set with a delicious big belly that Jefferson wanted to worship for days, and his eyes would shine like the sun when he was talking about archeology or something that he was passionate about.

Jefferson could sit for hours and just listen to the man speak.

Shelly Oberon wasn’t what society would deem attractive, or even good looking, which only proved that society’s way of thinking was insanely backwards. But that suited Jefferson perfectly, as well, because that meant that he wouldn’t have to fight anyone for the professor’s affections. Jefferson knew that Shelly had probably been told all his life that he wasn’t good looking, that he was fat and ugly, that he was a loser that would never get a girlfriend.

Fortunately for Shelly, Jefferson loved showering him with praise and compliments, combined with tender kisses all over his body.

Like he was doing right now, when they were alone in a seedy motel room, because Shelly didn’t think that anyone should see the glorious Seaplane McDonough with such a fat loser like him.

“Why should I care what anyone thinks? They are all idiots if they can’t see how gorgeous you are.” He moved his lips down towards the soft belly, lovingly kissing every inch. “I could just stare at you forever, Shelly, you are so beautiful.” His hands were moving all over the older man’s body, thrilled that he could cause goose bumps still, after all this time. “I just love your arms, and your hands… you’re so good at getting me off, Shelly, your hands are fucking magical… and your eyes, and your mouth, Shelly, and the way you smile… God, you have the most amazing smile…” One of his hands moved down to the hard member between Shelly’s legs, grasping it with a lot more confidence now than he ever dared the first time they were together. “… And you have such a big cock… I love the way it feels in my hand… or in my mouth… or in my ass… Fuck, Shelly, you need to be inside me right now, I can’t take it much longer…”

The more time that passed and the more time they spent together, Shelly was becoming more and more sure of himself. The first time they were together, Jefferson made all the first moves, and spent the better part of an hour seducing a man who had never had any kind of sexual encounters in his whole life. It had been one of the most intense, emotional experiences of his life, and they had both been crying at the end.

And now, that same man was becoming one hell of a tease.

Jefferson loved it. And he loved Shelly. Loved him with every fiber of his being. Loved every single part of him. And he made sure to tell Shelly at every possible moment of the day.

He moved down between Shelly’s legs, dragging his tongue along the hard shaft, loved seeing the mild mannered professor come completely undone as he came down Jefferson’s throat. There was only one other placed where he loved putting his tongue more.

“You’re so hot like this, Shelly… and you taste so good…”

Praise always seemed to work with Shelly, probably because he never got any before meeting Jefferson, so when Jeff finally got what he wanted, when he was down on his hands and knees and Shelly was fucking him with those long, smooth thrusts that always drove him insane, he couldn’t stop. He, who had never been much for talking during sex, suddenly couldn’t stop talking, about how good it felt and how wonderful Shelly was. It got to the point where professor Oberon actually had to tell him to be quiet, before everyone at the motel heard him.

“You don’t want the whole world to know about us, do you?”

Which only made Jefferson scream louder.


End file.
